Dragon Ball - Not Goku? Something else
by Exotoid
Summary: (This is my first story in ages, I might go back to the others, maybe) have you ever wondered if Goku never left planet Vegeta? And someone completely different, and from another planet, was sent instead? Well you're in luck! That's what this story is about. Follow the young Exotoid on his journey on his journey around the world to find the dragon ball's! (No Goku, strong OC)
1. Prologue

**(A/N: So... hello, this is me and I'm writing this on my phone, and I'm not sure how this is gonna turn out... tell me if you like it and I'll continue... probably, if I do, I'll do a chapter every now and then... I WILL have a schedule for this, I promise! (don't hold me to that). This is my first time writing a story about Dragon Ball, so be nice...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my OC's and OP's (own planet)**

Prologue:

On an icy wasteland of a planet, there is a child. This child is not human, far from it in fact. He has pure black skin, purple cheeks, pure white eyes - no pupils or anything-, blue gem-like things on his head and chest, red bio-armour (A/N I think Frieza has that, yes he's a Frieza race, aka Acrosian... deal with it), some more blue gems on his leg armour... whatever it's called, and the same style of head as Cooler's 5th form with another blue gem in the middle of it... it's his biggest gem thing.

Holding him is a Saiyan who is wearing a black cloak and has glowing red eyes... that's all that can be seen

"Goodbye little Exotoid, it is time for you to live on another planet... you'll love it." The ominous looking Saiyan says, then laughs quietly "well, for a few years..." He ten starts walking towards the space pod hangar, everyone parting for them.

"Sir, the pod is ready for him." An odd looking alien informs him.

"Great! show me where it is." His eyes begin glowing more

"Yes sir!" The alien practically runs to the pod he prepared and opens it for him, while the Saiyan follows, laughing quietly.

"In you go!" He puts Exotoid in "When we meet again... you better be strong enough to lead my armies, because I can not be bothered to..." pats the pod and signals for it to be fired to earth. After three weeks of uneventful travel, he crash lands in the woods surrounding Mt Paozu, where Grandpa Gohan later finds him... Because of his loud crying, of course!

**(A/N I know this is... very short, but this is just a quick introduction to the story! I hope you like it and give me sone feedback, haters WILL be eaten by Buu)**

**Power Levels:**

**Mysterious Saiyan:**

**Odd Alien: 90,000**

**Exotoid (newborn): 700**


	2. Chapter 1 - The start of a journey

(A/N ALRIGHT! I have a little surprise for all of you guys and gals, it's one I hope you enjoy or at least tolerate... Anywho! I'm gonna try doing different POV's through the chapter, tell me what you think, mostly Exo, he is the main boi... Anyway, on with the story, yeah?)

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Dragon Ball, just my OC

The start of the journey...

It had been 12 years since Exotoid crash landed on earth and Gohan found him, a lot of things have happened since then. For starters, he knows martial arts now, trained by none other than grandpa Gohan himself, this wouldn't have increased his power much, but by Kami, he can fight now! Another thing that happened was he didn't lose his memory like Goku, because he wasn't a restless child... Quite calm, in fact. Meaning he also remembered his name... But that's all, he was very young, you know!

Not only could he fight, but he also had enough control over his powers to not destroy the things he hunts, which is usually fish. He smacks it right in the face... As you can expect, it dies. Actually, that's what's happening now... He isn't speaking though, he doesn't do that when alone. He mutters under his breath to himself sometimes though. Oh look, he's doing it now.

"Looks like we're having fish..." After this simple statement, he starts jumping through the trees like a streak of lightning, whilst holding the fish. On his way there, he notices something he's never seen before making it's way across the mountain and he doesn't know what to think of it, so he goes home and hopes he never sees it again, as it wasn't a part of his routine. But when he got home, it would seem luck wasn't on his side and he sees the metal... Thing parked outside of his house, his eyes widen slightly, his battle mask thing comes up and he runs in holding the power pole and sees... Someone with blue hair talking to his grandpa Gohan.

"Ah! Exotoid, welcome home, do you have dinner?" He shows Gohan the fish while glancing at the blue haired girl nervously, who turns to look at him and shrieks, as she obviously wasn't expecting him to be a red, blue and black humanoid, instead of human. Her shrieks make Exotoid cover his ears as he doesn't like loud things.

"What is that!?" She screams.

[Exotoid's Pov]

I slowly uncover my ears, after realising she's stopped and asked a question "... Fish" I reply, wondering how this blue haired person didn't know what a fish was, I mean, come on!

"She was talking about you, Exo..." I look to Grandpa and see him... Laughing? I don't get it, why is he laughing? And I should call the person 'she'? "He's my grandson... Not biologically, as you can tell." He's smiling at the person... Odd, we don't know she... Or has grandpa seen she before? Hmmm...

"U-um, right... But, what is he..?" I look near the bluenette, getting increasingly agitated at she presence... it's mealtime, she needs to leave. Now.

"I'm Exotoid... That's all..." She probably couldn't hear me... I'm too quiet with strangers.

"W-well Exotoid... I'm Bulma, Bulma Briefs." She heard me? She must have good hearing. So she's called Bulma? And she gave me her last name, should I? I hate social situations! I'll do it... Seems right, I think.

"Son Exotoid is my full name..." Is she... Going for a handshake..? I've seen grandpa do one with that old guy who trained me that one time... I seem to remember him doing one with me and I didn't like it. I look at Grandpa for help.

"Oh, he doesn't like casual physical contact, don't be offended, it's just how he is." I'll have to say thanks later... That's gonna be embarrassing...

"Oh, that's fine. I know someone in school who's like that" really? How interesting... I remember grandpa telling me most kids go to school to learn things... Maybe she's smart?

"School..? Does... That mean you're smart..?" I hope she is, I might have someone to tell me about the world...

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm pretty smart. I made this." She's holding something up..? What is that..? "It's a dragon radar." Dragons radar? Are dragons real, and is she hunting them? "It locates these balls called dragon balls that can grant you any wish you want, and your grandpa has one!" Is that what the 4 starred ball is called? A dragon ball? Interesting...

"Any wish, you say?" Huh? Grandpa is curious too? Well, I suppose I can't blame him, it does sound like there are infinite possibilities...

[Gohan's POV]

That sounds amazing! I have no idea what I'd wish for though, maybe to be able to protect Exo better...

[Exotoid's POV]

"Yeah! I'm gonna wish for the perfect boyfriend..." Boyfriend? What a weird term... I'm a boy, but I don't want to be called a 'boyfriend', just friend... Unless it means something different... I'll have to ask grandpa when she leaves! (A/N that was in an angry tone, just so no one's confused)

"I have an idea, you could take Exo with you" WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT!

[Gohan's POV]

Oh kami, I hope he isn't too angry... I know you hate change Exo, but this might help you get stronger... Just like you want!

[Bulma's POV]

This could be a great opportunity to study a new species... But he looks pretty scary, he doesn't even have pupils!

[Exotoid's POV]

"Grandpa... What are you doing..." If he wasn't family, I'd have hurt him already...

"Exo, trust me... This'll be good for you, it's a chance to learn about the world and make some friends." I haven't needed friends before, what's so good about them? Do they have any benefits? "I know what you might be thinking, and yes. They're useful. Why don't you make friends with Bulma first?"

"I-"

"That's a good idea, we're gonna have so much fun!" I was talking... I'll try again...

"I don't need friends... I've never needed them before... And I don't now..." Grandpa needs to get it into his brain, I don't like change! And friends are change!

[Gohan's POV]

I thought this might happen... "Exo, what about if she teaches you some things about the world" looks like that got his attention...

"Sure, I can teach him some things, especially science, my dad's a famous scientist" she's one of those types? Or not, I guess, she could be just saying it. I can't tell.

[Exotoid's POV]

Scientist? I wonder... "What does scientist mean..?"

"You don't know what it means?" well, I'm asking. Idiot. "Well, it's a job for people who try to find new things about technology, the planet, the universe and everything in-between!" ... I might have a go at that... And her dad is a... I get why they're useful now!

"You've convinced me... I'll go..."

[Gohan's POV]

That was... Surprisingly easy, maybe he gets it? I sure hope so...

[No one's POV]

As Exo and Gohan said their goodbye's, Bulma, with permission, took the dragon ball and put it in her bag.

"I'm going to miss you Exo... Be careful"

"I will..." He puts his hand out for a high five, which makes Gohan tear up a little as he knows this means he'll miss him too, he doesn't leave him hanging and gives a crisp high five "I'll be back one day..."

"I know... Just remember to not slack in your training!" He laughs a little

"I won't" he takes this seriously... Like most things

"Hey Exo, are y-"

"Only Grandpa can call me that" Exo interrupts.

"Oh, sorry... Anyway, as I was saying, you ready to go?" She finishes, smiling. Exo and Bulma then go to her car, she has to tell him how it works and what it is, which Exo appreciates. Once they're in, they wave goodbye to Gohan, as he smiles and waves back, they set off

[Gohan's POV]

Goodbye little Exo... Stay safe...

(A/N Wow! That was a lot of words... Over 1300, actually. How'd you like the surprise? It was Gohan's alive! And I'll explain why, if you don't get it... Goku killed him by going Oozaru, Exo can't go Oozaru... Can he? He's ain't Saiyan! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, give me some feedback and stuff... Goodnight! Oh, and haters will get Final Flashed 78 times)

Power Levels:

Exo: 710

Gohan: 300

Bulma: 6 (she's a normal human, remember?)


End file.
